phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Vote for the Featured Quote of the Month/Archive/February 2011
Nominations and votes for a Monthly Quote that was used in February 2011 are archived here. for February 2011 Selected quotation Support # Ah yes, a nice little quote for the upper demographic...and Busting Candace just makes it so much funnier. -light.of.no.light - I'm a semi-neurotic teenage girl of action! 00:38, January 7, 2011 (UTC) # LOL!!! Ferb The Brit 12:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) # Something like this was surprising to hear, but that just made it even more hilarious. -Kangi 21:04, January 8, 2011 (UTC) # If only Candace listened to what she said. I really liked Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher's response to Candace. It seems that Busting Candace is crazier then normal Candace. -Firesideboy 21:21, January 8, 2011 (UTC) # This quote is awesome! -Tpffan5196 21:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) # I'm supporting this one full steam ahead! -Hank 19:00, January 14, 2011 (UTC) # LOL. Voted. - 01:02, January 17, 2011 (UTC) # Haha! Why can't 'support this quote! Linda is great it this! Awesome quote! -Shadowstar556 "Oh no! Ninja-vampires, I hate these guys!" 18:10, January 21, 2011 (UTC) # YES YES YES! Me and my cousin laughed our heads at this ^.^ Really Big Hat [the custom siggy's not working T_T] 00:24, January 24, 2011 (UTC) # Made me and my mom laugh :) - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:07, January 26, 2011 (UTC) # LoL - 23:46, January 28, 2011 (UTC) # Very Funny. -MarioPhineas76 06:44, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # I don't get it! - 12:03, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Results : ''12 support, 1 oppose => featured ---- Nominated Support # Four syllibles: Hil-lar-i-us! -Redsox1099 00:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) # NICE. this one's gotta win. Phineas18 13:07, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # A little long for a single quote. Penguinwizkid 19:27, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Results : 2 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # Love it. -MooMoo-of-Doom 00:57, January 3, 2011 (UTC) # To0 awesome! - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 20:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) # LoL love this quote. - 23:47, January 28, 2011 (UTC) # One of the only lines Irving says that isn't fanboyism. His other lines are all about either Phineas and Ferb or Space Adventure. AncientMinisterz 06:53, February 2, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Results : 4 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support #If you support this nomination enter reason here and sign it. Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Results : 0 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # And I thought he was obilvious just to Isabella since he intinally did not think about Candace. -Isabella and Lego Liker 06:52, January 8, 2011 (UTC) # To be honest I have no idea what Isabella and the Lego Liker is going on about, but the quote is funny. -Ferb The Brit 12:16, January 8, 2011 (UTC) # Totally agree with Isabella and Lego Liker + that's really awesome! - Chrissy ♫ Chrissy's in the house sippin' rhymes like a roadie, a roadie! ♫ 19:17, January 26, 2011 (UTC) # LoL this quote makes me laugh. - 23:45, January 28, 2011 (UTC) # It's weird that he had to mention to Ferb that their carpets were soft, but at least he realized that Candace's problem was more important. - 02:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # enter comment here Results : 5 support, 0 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # I CANNOT BELIEVE NOBODY VOTED FOR THIS. I was laughing my butt off the first time I heard this, and I'm still laughing my butt off just hearing this. =)) doof is pure win. -Hayaku14 14:34, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # It would have been funnier if you added "I was just going to spell 'OOP'..." -Jertyuiop 18:46, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Comments # eeeeeeeeeeew! -SilverWingsxxx 11:26, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Results : 1 support, 1 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support # i <3 it so much! PHINEAS IS MAD! RAAAAAAAH! -SilverWingsxxx 11:25, January 6, 2011 (UTC) # LOLZ!! -Ferb The Brit 12:19, January 8, 2011 (UTC) # Best win! - 17:24, January 8, 2011 (UTC) # i love this quote coz phineas is like all easy-going and stuff and this is like the only time he ever got mad. - 23:44, January 28, 2011 (UTC) # i like it! TheGabrielZaum (Tell me what you wanna do today!) 01:36, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # Already nominated and won - We hope you've enjoyed your audio tour of....FOSSILS!!! Da Da Da!!!! 18:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) # Yea FossilsDaDaDa is right. I think the line is funny, but i don't want to see it win AGAIN! - 17:47, January 9, 2011 (UTC) #This won but only with fewer texts, it was GET ON THE TRIKE! -Benbeasted 20:18, January 17, 2011 (UTC) Comments # enter comment here Results : 5 support, 3 oppose => not featured ---- Nominated Support #Cool! - 17:58, January 6, 2011 (UTC) #What are you so happy about!Michelpacheo1 16:07, January 8, 2011 (UTC) #Buford ate a bug and is so happy that he did. - 00:32, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Oppose # If you oppose this nomination, enter reason here and sign it. Comments # I KNEW buford would say that! - 04:49, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Results : 3 support, 0 oppose => not featured